A story about six teens
by OmgGummiBearSexWTF
Summary: Inuyasha is your normal punk boy at Feudal High, when one day a a new girl comes to school. Can she change his life from bad to good?  Read to find out :D oh this story is InuyashaxKagome and SesshoumaruxRin. Rated M for later chapters.
1. WhoaHello Gorgeous!

Chapter one- Whoa Hello Gorgeous.

WOOOSHH! A guy on a skate bored came rolling down the side walk on his way to school. His hair was bleach white going down his back stopping at his mid back. He had on a Black And White Vintage Collage T-Shirt with a pair of skinny jeans on. He wore black converse with green shoe laces and he had a white and black studded belt with a skull belt buckle. With one lip ring on the left side of his lip and his back pack to the side of his hip.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha screamed as three little kids ran in front of him across the street too go catch up with there mom.

"Damn kids" Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha jumped off of his skateboard and walked over to a group in front of the school.

Feudal high a school for important rich people who don't care about anything but money, except Inuyasha and his "people". The Punks or so that's what the Jocks call them, they don't really care for money, Yeah. There rich but money isn't on the top of there list.

Inuyasha walked up too a girl with her hair up in too high pony tails, hair dyed black and with highlights of blue, pink, and lime green. She had on a black tank top with a neon green fishnet shirt over it. She wore a Tripp Black skull Button Pin Skirt with Black and White Striped tights with a pair of skater shoes on. Around her neck was a pink razor blade hanging off a sliver chain, and a pair of Multiple color Heart Gun Earrings .On her left hand she had a Black Chain With Silver Charms, the charms included a heart, brass knuckles, a safety pin, a star and a gun.In her hair she had a super cute hello kitty clip. She wore really thick black dark eye liner with black eye shadow. She was talking to a guy when Inuyasha came up and pushed her.

"Hey Hoe Face, What's up?" Inuyasha chuckled as she fell Into Miroku the guy she was talking too.

Sango [the girl with pig tails looked up Miroku and blushed.

"Here let me help you up" Miroku said reaching down to help her up.

Sango smiled and grabbed his hand.

"AHHHH!! You Pervert!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku across the face and walked off.[Im sure you all know what he did lol

"Nice Man, you really pissed her off this time" inuyasha said as he punched Miroku in the arm.

"Ahhh...teenage love" Inuyasha smiled "what a beautiful thing" Inuyasha said as he started to run from Miroku who look like he was about to kill.

"Bastard! We aren't in love...she just has a nice butt?" Miroku said trying to make up an excuse.

"That's a bunch of boil shit, ask anyone and they would say you two are in looooove" Inuyasha said putting his hands on his face acting like he was surprised.

"Grrrr" Miroku said looking at him.

"Snarl" Inuyasha said back wrinkling up his noise.

"Dude your such a fucking loser" Miroku said smiling at Inuyasha.

"Haha yeah I know, so how's what's the news with that dream you've been having?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Oh my god I have no idea, I mean its just this great dream where Im with this really hot chick and you know where having a really great time and just when we get to the fun part this Green little dog thing comes and screams WHERE DID ALL THE PIGGYS GO??!?!?!" Miroku said almost screaming. "What piggggggssssss?" Miroku said slamming his head down on Inuyasha shoulder.

"She I told you Guys my bro was guy" Sesshoumaru say's walking up too where Inuyasha and Miroku where.

A guy with White long hair just like his brothers Inuyasha walked up. He had on Element Blockage tee. Short Sleeve. Element logo and script screen on the front nothing too special, he wore black and white plaid boardshorts with a black and white Barbed Wire & Skull Belt. On his back was a black back pack with writing all over it.

Sesshoumaru was followed by five other boys all jocks including Sesshoumaru. He wasn't a skater boy like Inuyasha nope no way He was a jock Start of the football team and he was way popular ,all the girls wanted to be with him and all the guys wanted to be him, even the punks.

He was just that awesome, Inuyasha couldn't tell why though.

"Shut you Jack ass" Inuyasha said pushing Miroku off of his shoulder.

"Sooo...how was fucky fucky last night? Huh?" Inuyasha said with an evil smirk "Yeah that right you guys weren't exactly quite about you, you were just lucky dad and mom weren't home." Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just stood there, shocked.

"So who was your victum this time Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said putting his hands behind his head.

"Grow up Inuyasha! Its not of your business." Sesshoumaru said pushing Inuyasha arms down.

"Awhhhh...I shall never grow up Sessy , make believe is much too fun and plus if I go grow up then when would I get the time to play with you" Inuyasha said with a puppy dog face.

"Oh don't be a smart ass Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said walking away.

"Jezze what is his problem today god he was like all Rawrrr at you" Miroku said.

"I don't know..." Inuyasha said looking over at where Sesshoumaru was.

"I don't care" inuyasha said walking away.

Miroku following right behind him "O...Kay???"

----First Hour with Mr. D----

"Good Morning Class!" Mr. D said as he walked in.

"Before we start today I would like to introduce a new student" Mr. D said with a smile on his face.

"Kagome Higurashi is her name, now please make her feel at home and treat her nice please" Mr. D said as he waved his hand at the door for some one to come in.

Once Kagome was in all eyes were on here and everyone was stunned. She was beautiful, all Inuyasha could think was "oh my god hot punk chick hot punk chick..wait she doesn't really look punk I don't know what she is." Inuyasha thought as Mr. D started too talked.

"Well im not going to make you talked in front of every one and get embarssed so you can just go take a seat...umm how about next to Inuyasha." Mr. D said pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's heart stopped. He looked up at the Girl walking towards him with a smile on her face.

She had pitch black hair that went to about a little bit past her neck and at the very top it stuck up a little, she also had blue in hair, not every where just in a few places. She had a Hello kitty shirt on with a pair of skinny jeans. On the jeans she had like five or six safety pines going up her leg. She had black skater shoes on with rainbow shoe laces. D size boobs and her she looked like she was around the age of 15. She had the same bracelet as Sango did a Black Chain With Silver Charms, the charms included a heart, brass knuckles, a safety pin, a star and a gun. She had on lots of eye liner and mascara but no eye shadow. Around her neck she wore Sanrio Hello Kitty Name Plate Necklace, and on her left arm the same arm as the charms bracelet she wore a gold heart locket. It didn't really match but Inuyasha didn't want to point that out.

"_Oh im going to like this_" Inuyasha thought while looking at her walk.

"Hi" Kagome said once she got there.

Her voice was so cute Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"Hey" Inuyasha said, kagome blushed.

"Inuyasha I want you to take kagome with you today so you can show her around." Mr. D said as he went up to the front of the class.

Every body was staring at her but she didn't seem to notice or too care in that fact.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and titled her head to the side and smiled.

"_She's sooooo cute_" Inuyasha thought.

"Sooo...you seem to like hello kitty" inuyasha said trying to make an excuse to talk to her.

"Yeeeah Boooy" Kagome said in a peppy voice "Hello kitty is fucking rad"

They both laughed

"_okay alright she's my type of girl_" Inuyasha thought.

Ring Ring

"Okay who's phone is that" Mr. D Stood up from his desk.

"_Ohhhh shit _" Kagome thought.

"Come on you guys" Mr. D said.

"You know what fine but next time you wont be so lucky" Mr. D sat back down and started to read his book.

"oh my god" kagome whispered just loud enough for alone Inuyasha to hear.

"That was your phone" inuyasha whispered to kagome.

"Hehe yeah I guess I forgot to turn it off" Kagome put her backpack on her legs and reached into the front pocket.

"Haha first day and already getting in trouble" Inuyasha said laughing at her.

"Yeah I tend to get in trouble a lot" Kagome said pulling out her phone all the way to check who called.

"Whoa you have a I-Phone" Inuyasha said wanting to get a better look at it.

"Haha yeah Be Jealous" Kagome said in a playful voice.

"Just kidding, but yeah" kagome said as she checked who called her.

"Who was it" Inuyasha asked curious who it was.

"Oh no one just my brother Tyler, yeah but it wasn't a call just a text" Kagome said as she put her phone away.

"Are you gunna reply" Inuyasha said as he poked her.

"Tehehehe" Kagome said as she tried to get Inuyasha too stop poking her.

"_She has the cutest laugh..._" Inuyasha thought.

"Nah I'll do it at lunch" Kagome said finally catching a breath from not being tickled because its tickled her when he poked her.

"Hey girly" Kouga said to kagome as he slowly but cooly made his way over there...not he has this manly walk but he looked kinda stupid doing it.

Kagome looked over her back to see a guy about 5'6" walking over too her. He had short brown messy hair. He was wearing a track jersey that said #49 on the front. He had kinda hair legs that was totally ewwwwwwwww and he had big feet. "_He has his own little cuteness too him_. " Kagome thought as he was walking over to her.

"Hey babe" kouga sat on the table where kagome and Inuyasha were sitting.

Inuyasha grew very Jealous and yelled at kouga.

"What are you doing over her you stupid bastard." Inuyasha said flipping him the bird.

"Ha-ha don't be such a butt Inuyasha, you know perfectly why im over here , to talk to this beautiful women" Kouga said grabbing Kagome's hands.

Kagome tried to pull away but she couldn't.

"Baby If I could re-arrange the alphabet id put U and I together" Kouga said now hugging kagome.

Inuyasha has had enough he was just about to get up and kick his ass when kagome started talking.

"Haha yeah and If I could re-arrange the alphabet, id still keep N and O together." Kagome said pushing kouga away from him.

Every body was silent even Inuyasha.

When Finally some one broke the silence with a oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh kouga you just got owned by the new chick!

Then every one joined in and Inuyasha just stood there laughing his ass off.

"Ha you Hypocritical bitch, I was gunna give you a chance because your gorgeous but you don't deserve me." kouga said giving her a cold look.

" Did you just call me a bitch? Well..a bitch is a dog ,dogs bark, bark is on tress, tress are a part of nature, and nature is BEAUTIFUL so yeah thanks for the compliment. " Kagome said smirking at him.

"Yeah well ..well well..your welcome" Kouga said as he ran out of the room.

"_Wow I can tell why he is in track_" Kagome thought to her self while laughing under her breath.

Inuyasha just sat there laughing.

"Woooooh...I didn't..know you could be like" Inuyasha said catching breath between words from laughter.

"Haha yeah I may look cute but as soon as I get you alone I will eat you." kagome said in a playful voice.

"Heh okay remind me not to go into a room alone with you any time soon" Inuyasha said smiling at kagome.

DING DING

"Okay class go to your next class, and Inuyasha take kagome to her next class please" Mr D. Said.

Authors Note: Okay I just want too say the things that I don't now own... Okay I DO NOT OWN Hello Kitty, and I DON'T NOT OWN converse , I DO NOT OWN Element or Board Shorts.

I hope you guys liked it, It's my very first Story so yeah sorry if it sucks lol

Reviews please:D

Authors Note: For Kagome's brother's name im sorry it isn't Japanese or anything but I wanted too use my brothers name be cause I lovers him so much lol.


	2. Lunch Time

Chapter Two-Lunch time

" Weeeee Luch Time" Inuyasha said as he got up and ran out of class dragging kagome along with him.

"Whoa Inuyasha calm down buddy Its only lunch hun" Kagome said trying to catch up with inuyasha.

"_She call me hun hehe_" Inuyasha thought.

"Haha yeah but I want you too meet my friends" Inuyasha said as Kagome finally caught up to him.

When they finally got out side, Kagome say a group of about 10 people. 4 girls and 6 boys. But the only ones who came up to us where Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha friends from before. There all really friends but Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were best friends since ever ago.

"Wow whos the new girly" Sango said walking in circles around Kagome.

"She's pretty Inuyasha." Sango said. "Haha nah but thanks anyway" Kagome said while looking at Inuyasha with a what- the-fuck look on her face.

"That's silly billy bull crap girl you be way gorgeous" Sango said noticing her bracelet.

"Omg I have the same bracelet" Sango said with a peppy voice.

"Omg we do, that's so totally awesome" Kagome said jumping up on down.

"Come on chicka, lets go somewhere else away from these dickweeds" Sango said clinging arms to Kagome.

"Haha okay, Bye bye dickweeds' Kagome said as Sango dragged her away.

"Don't hurt her Sango" Inuyasha yelled in a playful voice at the girls about 20 feet away from them.

Sango turned around at Inuyasha and flipped him off.

"Who is she" Miroku said checking her out in the Distance.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha said while smiling at her.

"She's hot"Miroku said punching Inuyasha in the Arm.

"She's mine! I call dibbs!" Inuyasha said really uber fast.

"OooOOOoo Looks like we got a case of Ell-Oh-Vee-Ee here don't we?" Miroku said with a evil smirk.

"I think so man, I've never felt this way about anybody before" Inuyasha said shocked at what he had just said.

Miroku just stood there confused. "But what about..." Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Don't even bring her up, Its over with her she even said so." Inuyasha snapped.

"And plus there just something about Kagome I've never felt about in any one else before, and Kikyo defintally doesn't have it." Inuyasha said.

"I agree with you there Inuyasha" Miroku said nodding his head in agreement.

Inuyasha and Miroku walk over to the group.

A girl with long black hair with bangs going straight across her face and covering up her eyes a little bit walked over to Inuyasha.

She had on a Pikachu Hearts Tee with short short's on. She had black and red flip flops on and on her left toe was a skull ring toe. She had on black gloves that went up to her elbow.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha said with disguise in his voice.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said while sticking her noise up at him.

"So I hear you have already re-placed me with this new kagome Girl" Kikyo said putting her hands on her hips.

"I also here she's very Beautiful, but she cant be a pretty as m..." Kikyo was cut off by Inuyasha's yelling.

"She's a hundred times more gorgeous than you will ever be you ugly bitch, why don't you go back to your lovely Naraku who I hope dumps your ass because you're a fucking slut." Inuyasha said, his eyes were turning red.

Kikyo ran off crying.

"Calm down man, you were just about to let out your demon side. You know they don't let you do that at school, no one is." Miroku said trying to get him too calm down.

"_Why am I this up set, it was just a few mean words, actually kikyo didn't even finish the sentence, does kagome really mean this much to me already_." Inuyasha thought calming his self down.

"Hey man...you alright" a Man with long blonde skater hair came over.

He was wearing a black shirt that said Riding The small Bus and Proud of it in bright yellow letters. And he was wearing the same board shorts as Sesshoumaru did.

"Yeah Im fine Ichigo, thanks anyway dude" Inuyasha said looking over at Ichigo.

"What was that all about you were like just about to go all coco bananas" Ichigo said chocking his head too the side.

"Four words Kikyo is a bitch" Inuyasha said.

"Oh that Kikyo girl again, damn she sure is a evil little thing" ichigo said.

"Yeah no shit sherlock, she was crowned biggest bitch of the year last year in the schools news paper" Inuyasha said rubbing his head.

"Haha yeah I remember that, well I gotta go before Michi finds me I kinda just left in the middle of our convo."Ichigo said as he was cut off by some one yelling his name.

"ICHIGO YOU PRICK GET BACK HERE!!!!" Michi yelled from 30 feet away.

"Oh shit gotta run you guys later" Ichigo said as he started running for his life.

"Interesting" Both Inuyasha and Miroku said as they watch Ichigo and Michi run around in circles.

All of a sudden Inuyasha heard a whole bunch of giggling came his way.

He thought it was Kagome and Sango so he looked over and smiled but sadly it wasn't.

Two girls were walking in front of them to go to the tables on the other side of the school yard.

One girl had Bleach blonde hair and pretty blue eyes and right under her eyes were a whole bunch of freckles not too many though just enough too where it was kinda cute, she wore a pink and white Satin Polka dot Baby doll cami with a blue jean mini skirt. She had on white flip flops with her toe's painted pink with a fake diamond on each of her big toes. Around her arm was a pink, blue, and brown plaid book bag and on here left arm she had a sliver watch. In her arms where her books, because her books wouldn't fit in her book bag.

The other girl had pretty orange Hair and She had on a teal tube dress that went to about her knees and for her shoes she had the same shoes as the girl before. She had on big white sunglasses that on the sides of it had one big whole shaped like a heart. She had a diamond noise ring and her nails were manicured. Her back packs was tiny like the other girl but in stead of begging on her arm it as on her back and it was just plain black nothing special except that it had betch in big pink letters.

"So did he have sex with you last night" The girl with blonde hair asked the girl with organe hair.

"Yeah he was good" The girl with orange hair replied.

There was silence for like a second then they started to giggle again.

"_What fucking sluts_" Inuyasha thought.

"_Hot chicks hot chicks"_ Was what Miroku was thinking.

"You know I wish they made a school for punks only" inuyasha said.

"Huh?" Miroku said not listening to Inuyasha and checking out the girls.

"You heard me I said I wish they made a school for punks only, or at least a school for people who aren't fucking faggots" inuyasha said.

"Yeah that would be rad but there has to be hot chicks"Miroku said with a perverted smile.

"Of course" inuyasha said returning the perverted smile.

---Meanwhile with Kagome and Sango---

"haha I didn't know Inuyasha came to school naked one day" Kagome said busting up laughing.

"Hahaha yeah I guess he was so tired he forgot to get close on" Sango said laughing her ass off.

"That must of been so embarrassing" Kagome said.

"Hell yeah girl" Sango said.

"One day we had just gotten our glass door put in and we had a party there were like all my family people in the front yard. Of coarse I didn't know about the door so I come running up and slam right in the door and I must of hit it pretty hard because right when I get up I did it again the third time I opened the door and then tripped over my dog. I was Sooooo embarrassed, it had to be the worst day off my life" Sago said laughing at how stupid she must of sounded.

"Haha its not as worst as mine" Kagome said hugging Sango.

"Okay well one day when i was in 7th grade I was waiting for my mom to come and then I saw a car that looked like hers so I went over there and just when I was about to open the door the car speeds off and im running after it for about some seconds when I realize it is not my mom's car everyone was laughing at me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that was very very embarrassing." kagome said smiling.

"Ha okay I think you when" Sango said.

"Hey what's up with your locket I was meaning to ask you that" Sango said picking up her left hand.

"Oh this thing" kagome said opening it up.

On one side was a women who looked like she was 40 and had long black hair, she had a very pretty face. And on the other side was a man about the same age maybe a little older but still very handsome.

"There my parents, I never really get to seem the because there always gone on business, so they live me and my brother at him with the granny" Kagome said with a sad look on her face.

"My brothers only a year older than me so I don't know why we need a granny but I guess they feel bad for us or something" Kagome said almost about to cry.

"Awwwh you poor thing" Sango said as she hugged Kagome.

"Its okay"Kagome said

"Sooo..how is thing's with Inuyasha love life?" Kagome said not even noticing what she said.

"_Oops_" Kagome thought.

"Oh you like him don't you?" Sango said with a evil smirk.

"He seems to like you too just look at the way he's look at you." Sango said pointing at where Miroku and Inuyasha were.

Inuyasha was just staring at her with his mouth open.

Kagome blushed and jumped up and waved at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed and waved back.

"OooOOOoo he does like me" kagome said.

"Does he have a girl friend?" Kagome asked Sango whom she had to get her attention from staring at Miroku with lovey dovey eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha no he just got out of a relation ship with Kikyo" Sango said.

"What happened" Kagome asked acting like she was sad but she was kinda happy because now she has a chance with him.

"She had sex with another guy named Naraku" Sango said boredly because she was still distracted from Miroku.

"Oh my god that so sad, Lets go kill that betch" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips acting like she was all tough.

"Haha lets net she'll get Naraku to kick our ass's which you don't want, that guy is pretty messed up he will do anything to make you pay for what you did even if it means killing you and having him go to jail." Sango said.

"Well grrrr" Kagome said now mad because she cant do anything about it.

"_Why do I have such strong feelings for him_" kagome thought while pouting on the end of the bench.

Kagome noticed Sango was blushing. She looked over and saw Miroku smiling at her.

"So what about you and Miroku, have long have you two been going out?" kagome asked

"WE AREN'T GOING OUT!" Sango yelled.

"Haha thought you guys were, you look lik a cute couple" Kagome said laughing.

"You really think so?????" Sango said with great big eyes.

"Haha yeah, he seems to like why don't you go out with him" Kagome asked.

"Well...after seeing how hurt Inuyasha got from what happened with Kikyo I guess im just afraid Miroku would do the same thing." Sango said with a soft voice.

"I know its Horrible, but he is such a pervert to not just me but every one, and what happens when some girl likes him like I do." Sango asked.

"Awh hunni if you really like him you can trust him, plus he doesn't seem like he could do that to you." Kagome Said patting Sango on the back.

DING DING

"Time to go back to class already" Kagome whined.

Kagome and Sango got up and ran To Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome ran up and hugged Inuyasha "hehe hey lets go" Kagome said as she let go and ran into the school.

Inuyasha smiled "wait for me you butt face" Inuyasha said playfully as he ran after kagome.

Authors Note: Hey I hope you liked it : The next chapter is more about Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Reviews:D


End file.
